Recently, research is progressing into technology for automatically controlling at least one out of acceleration/deceleration or steering of a vehicle such that the vehicle travels along a route to a destination (referred to as “automated driving” hereafter). In relation thereto, technology for switching from manual driving to automated driving in cases in which driver override is not detected is known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-51441).
However, although operations on steering, a brake pedal, and an accelerator pedal are detected in order to detect an override in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication. No. 2012-51441, since operation of a shift lever is not detected, there is a possibility of mistaken operation of the shift lever by a vehicle occupant.